Fame and Fortune? yeah right
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: How much fame can one girl take? 1 girl- 3 singers. Lonely on stage, a mother off. Her manager decides she needs company and takes manners into his own hands. Will this be good for her or will it make her life a living hell?


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

A girl with dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair walked off the stage the screams of her excited fans shadowing her every step. She rounded a corner and another reaching a door with a star stating 'hazina sanaa' in bold letters. (the name means hazina-treasure, sanaa-work of art or beauty..treasure beauty) (voice of avril)

Once inside she grabbed a hold of some blond hair and pulled, off came the flawless wig revealing her own beautiful yet unusual pink hair. She walked to the vanity across the room and pulled out her contacts to put them in her box.

She looked up at the mirror to see her bright emerald eyes. Her name?

Sakura Haruno.

Seconds after she sat on the couch in the room her door opened. 'hazina?'

She turned. 'what do you want kakishi?'

A man with spikey silver hair walked in. 'I just wanted to visit'

'liar' he closed the door and walked up to her.

'fine I wanted to tell u sakura that I sent out several tickets in your cds' (like willy wonka and the chocolate factory)

'tickets?' she looked up at him.

'yes and these tickets are for some lucky byers, they will get to spend a week with you.'

'what about my schedule? And serena?'

'posponed and hinata offered to take care of her for you'

'alright kakishi, so when does this contest start?'

'in two months, so until then nothing changes. Also you better get ready to go were leaving in 10 minutes.'

'alright'

She once again travled to her vanity and put in some dark blue contacts and a blue wig. Dressed like this she was known as Tacey Delilah. (her name means tacey-silent,calm and Delilah-night….silent or calm night)(voice of paramore)

Looking in the mirror one last time at her reflection she sighed and walked out the door and to her plane to another concert.

Meanwhile~

'SASUKE!'

He walked down the stairs to come face to face with his older brother. 'what do you want Itachi?'

'I got you something little brother'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'and?'

'take it already, Cara made me buy it' he shoved a small square wrapped in blue paper.

'uh…thanx I gess'

'whatever' and with that Itachi walked away. Sasuke walked back upstairs and into his room. He sat on his bed and pondered what his brother's girfriend had made his brother buy for him.

After a few minutes of thinking with no answer he gave up and opened the package, inside was a cd.

'a cd by a girl? All you will ever know huh? Sounds intresting.' He opened the case and notices something bright and shiny. He pulled out and it was a golden ticket. It said,

Dear lucky finder of this golden ticket,

You have been formally invited to spend a week with me in one of my glorious mansions. My name is Hazina Sanaa and I will be ready to meet you. Let me explain. My fame has grown so fast and far I have all to many people trying to steal my secrets and life, therefore the person that is least rude,annoying, and a non lyer will be the one to learn my deepest darkest secret, plus if I like you enough I will let you stay and/or be allowed with constant backstage passes and the power to contact and visit me at anytime needed or wanted. You are to go to your nearest airport and show them the ticket, in the computer it will have you a paid journey to and from my manshion. When you get here show the guard your ticket and ask for kakishi hatike, my manager and most trusted advisor and he will lead you to the meeting area. At exactly 11:00am may 19th I will appear to you all and explain my rules and show you to your rooms myself. Thank you for your time and it would be nice to meet you so please do come.

Sincerely, Hazina.

He smirked. 'I think ill show to this girls get together. But first…'

He put the cd in and her voice erupted from his radio.

When the song was over he smirked again and commented. 'not bad' he listened to the whole cd and found his favorite song would be 'alice'. He smiled and left the music on , changed and went to sleep only to dream of the wonderland in her songs.

Elswere~

Sakura just got home to her manshion and she had already taken off the wig and contacts.

'MOMMA!'

Sakura rushed upstairs and down the hall. She opened the door to a little girls room. She walked over to her bed and sat down to face her.

'what is it honey'

'when do i get a new daddy?' the little girl buried her tear stained face into sakura's stomach and hid there.

Sakura paused before she answered her. 'i-I don't know honey' she held her closer. 'I don't know'

A month later-

The tickets were announced on tv a everyone wanted one. Everyone wanted 2 meet the great Hazina Sanaa and would do anything to get to. Even a boy with raven hair was on the news as the first golden ticket finder.

'great there started, now all I have to do is find sakura a good boy and friends.' Kakishi smirked to himself for a job well done.

'KAKISHI! Get your perverted ass in here!'

He laughed and turned off the tv. 'coming!'

Somewere else- sasuke ran in his house and slamed the front door behind him blocking the press.

He walked to his couch and sat down turning on the tv.

'the 2nd golden ticket has been found!, I repeat: the 2nd golden ticket has been found!'

That perked his attention.

'here we are with rock lee the lucky finder of the golden ticket! Rock lee do you have anything to say to the world?'

'yes! Hazina-chan is beautiful and she will choose me! She will fall in love with my youthfull ness and we will enjoy our youth together! We-'

The speaker interrupted. 'oh and thank you rock lee for that uh… youthful speech'

Sasuke turned off the tv. 'what a weirdo'

The next day-

'the 3rd ticket was found!'

'when?!'

'this morning!'

'by who?!'

The streets were over crouded as sasuke was trying to get home….again followed.

When he got inside he turned on the tv again.

'here we are with miss. ino! The lucky finder of the 3rd golden ticket! What do you have to say miss ino?!'

'well Hazina better be ready for some fun! This will be great!' she smilled real big and pumped a fist in the air.

Sasuke turned off the tv and his eye twitched. 'stupid fake bitch'

Elsewere-

'great show!'

'whatever kakishi'

'oh come on kana!'

'im not in the mood for your games'

She walked over to kakishi brushing her fake black hair and putting in her bright blue contacts

Kanna Enid(the name means, kanna-powerful, Enid-soul…powerful soul)

(voice of evanesance)

Another month later-

Sasuke climbed on his plane and waited for the time to be there in an hour. 10 minutes in; the kid behind him kicked his seat. The fat man infront of him leaned back as far as the seat would go and he was snoreing, the old lady beside him wouldn't shut up about when she was his age, yep this was going to be a long flight.

A painfully long hour later-

Sasuke got off the plain. There was a man at the airport with a sign that said,

**Lucky golden ticket finders!**

He walked over and the man spoke.'ticket please?'

Sasuke handed him his ticket and it was stamped.

'very well now there is a limo outside the airport waiting for you, you are the first to arrive so you must weight'

Sasuke nodded and went and found the limo, he handed the door man his ticket and the man gave it back nodded and opened the door for him. Sasuke got inside the limo as the door man put his bag in the trunk.

'I wonder who all found one, I missed the other interviews'

Just as he said that to himself the door opened and in came a girl with brown hair pulled up into two buns. She sat down and faced him. 'hi! My names tenten' she smiled and he shook her hand.

'sasuke uchiha'

And after that she talked to him a bit, she admitted that just by a fluke she had bought the wrong cd and found the ticket. Also she told him of the other two girl singers that were most famous right now, Tacey Delilah and Kanna Enid.

He listened, she seemed friendly enough to him. Tenten talked for a good 15 minutes before the door opened again, in stepped a boy with spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He sat and faced them.'hi! my name is naruto Uzumaki!'

'im tenten, and this is sasuke' she smiled and shook his hand then he shook sasuke's hand as well.

As naruto spoke sasuke found he was a good guy,strong, but in his own way very dimwitted. All in all he could be a good friend.

Tenten was talking. ' do you guys know who else got the tickets?'

'no I don't watch tv, sorry tenten' naruto answered her and she looked sad before sasuke spoke up.

'I know two of them.'

Tenten looked at him.'who are they?'

'I know a boy with a bowl hair his name was rock lee I think, he wouldn't shut up about youth? He looked like a weirdo' her eyes grew wide.

'please don't tell me u just said lee?' sasuke nodded.

Just then the door opened. 'HELLO my fellow youthful winers!' tenten dove behind naruto.

'hello im rock lee!' he smiled real big and held out his hand.

Naruto hesitantly shook it.'im naruto uzumaki'

He looked at sasuke. 'and you my youthful friend?'

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. 'sasuke.'

'very well its nice to meet you my youthful friends naruto and sasuke!'

For ten minute rock lee went on and on about youth, then he stopped.

'wait a second. Friends I could've sworn I heard a girls voice in here with you, and it sounded fimilar.'

Both boys tenced and naruto backed up a forth of an inch, guarding tenten.

A minute later and tenten made a false move, she sneesed.

'whos over there?' rock lee looked at naruto.

Tenten sighed and poked her head over naruto's shoulder. 'hi lee'

'TENTEN!' rock lee nearly trampled naruto to get to tenten then he hugged her.

Rock lee went on and on about how much he missed her and how youthful she was. He was talking so much he didn't notice he was hugging her to tight, she was turning red.

Tenten looked and sasuke and naruto with a pleading look that practically screamed 'HELP ME!'

Naruto atcted first, he grabbed rock lee and held him back. Sasuke then caught tenten as she passed out from lack of oxigine.

20 minutes later-

Tenten woke up slowely to find herself on sasuke's lap and naruto and lee being held apart by a boy with brown hair and red streaks on his face.

She spoke slowly and quietly putting a hand to her head. 'w-what happened sasuke?'

Sasuke looked down at her. 'rock lee hugged you so hard you passed out, and narutos mad, the new boy is kiba and the dog beside you is Akamaru. She looked over and sure enough there was a dog curled up beside her.

She started to lean up and sasuke helped her manage but she was still wosey so she used him for support.

She spoke. 'naruto calm down, im ok'

Everything got quiet as they looked at her. Rock lee went to reach for her and naruto got in the way.

'don't even think about it' the air was tence.

Kiba decided to lighten the mood so he moved around naruto to tenten. 'hi! Im kiba'

She smiled and shook his hand. 'im tenten'

As soon as they let go two blondes got in the limo yelling at each other.

'you little bitch get out of my way!'

'no you get out of my way you whore!'

It went on for 10 minutes then tenten snapped.

**'BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!'**

They stopped and everyone staired at her as she took a breath. Then she smiled and held out her hand. 'hi! My names tenten'

The blonde with her hair in four pony tails grined and shook her hand. 'im temari and u got hella good lungs girl'

Tenten rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. ' I have a pretty bad temper'

She then looked at the other blonde. 'and you are?'

The said blonde crossed her arms and humpehed as she looked away.

'tenten that's ino don't worry about her' she looked at sasuke for a second and nodded.

'hello lucky winners of the golden tickets! This is your driver speaking! This drive will be about an hour and thirty minutes so get comfortable, we will call for your attention when we get there!' and the speaker went off

Twenty minutes later sasuke felt pressure on his lap. He looked down and tenten was asleep on the right side of his lap. He smirked and allowed it, another 15 minutes later there was more pressure on his lap. He looked down again and there was temari asleep on the left side of his lap. He almost laughed he hadent even met this girl two hours ago and she was asleep on him. He chuckeled quietly to himself then he felt tenten move, he looked down and saw naruto was using her stomach as a pollow.

He raised an eyebrow at naruto as he began to curl in a ball and suck his thumb. 'your some ladys man huh sasuke?'

Sasuke looked up at kiba the only other person awake and shrugged.'what about you and blondie?'

Kiba shrugged as well. 'ino just fell asleep in my lap'

Sasuke looked around. 'hey weres rock lee?'

Kiba pointed at temari and sure enough there was rock lee asleep and attached to her leg. 'that wont end well.'

'well at least Akamaru seems to like tenten.' Sasuke looked over again and Akamaru was curled up in a ball beside tenten asleep.

'kiba how did you get your ticket?' kiba paused before answering.

'About a month ago it was my little sisters birthday, she was turning parents died when she was had cancer for three years so I spent what little money I had saved for my rent to get her the cd by Hazina because that was all she wanted . the next day the hospital told me that she died in her sleep. Right before I left one of the nurses caught me and handed me a letter, she said, your little sister told me to give this to you. When I got home I opened it and inside was a small letter and the ticket, she told me how much she loved me and her gift and that she wanted me to have the ticket. And here I am now telling you my story' kiba laughed at his own sad joke.

'sorry about your sister kiba'

'its ok but thanx man' he smiled. 'and you?'

'well my parents died when I was eight, car crash. My older brother is almost never around but he showed up randomly at my house and gave my a package saying that his girlfriend Cana made him by it. I opened it and found the ticket and before this I didn't even know who Hazina was.'

'hello lucky ticket finders we have less than five minutes before we arrive so you better wake up and get ready'

'well time to wake them up' kiba spoke up.

Sasuke sighed.

Seconds later:

'LEE GET OFF MY LEG!'

'NARUTO WAKE UP AND GET OFF ME!'

'EW! DOG BOY TOUCHED ME!'

'BARK! BARK! BARK!'

Sasuke sighed again.

Meanwhile-

Sakura was walking down the stairs to the front door to greet the winners, her wig and contacts already in place. She was out the front door and waiting before the limo even showed up. She waited only a few minutes before the limo came to a stop infront of her.

Sasuke stepped out first to come almost face to face by a smileing blonde. He could hear the others file out of the limo but he couldn't look away from her. Something about her eyes kept him looking. Ino shattered his self induced trance and he shook his head.

'Hi hazina! My name is ino!' She walked up to her and shook her hand.

'Nice to meet you ino. And you all are?' She turned to the group.

Tenten walked forward with a smile on her face. 'hi! Im-'

Ino inturpeted. 'Shes not important hazina lets go inside!'

Ino tried to grab her arm but she dodged her and looked at her with a scowl. 'excuse you that was rude'

She turned back to tenten. 'I'm sorry dear what were you saying'

Tenten smiled at her. ' my name is tenten miss. hazina sanaa'

Hazina laughed slightly.'nice to meet you and please call me hazina.' She smiled at her.

Kiba walked up. 'Hi hazina my name is kiba' He smiled big and showed his canine teeth.

She shook his hand. 'my pleasure.' She heard a bark. 'And who is this cutie?' She petted Akamaru and he wagged his tail. 'This is Akamaru my puppy, can he stay as well?'

She smiled. 'oh of course hes adorrable'

She laughed then was tackeled into a hug. 'hazina! You are so youthfull and beautiful! You must be the most youthfull girl ever! Will you go out with me!'

She started to pull at his arms she was loosing oxygen. She managed to squeak out a small help before she blacked out.

She woke up im someones arms, she was being help bridal style by a boy. She spoke.

'Thank you but can you put me down now?' He looked at her.

'Yea sorry.' He sat her down. I'm sasuke by the way.' He smirked slightly.

'Nice to meet you, can you tell me what happened?'

'Well rock lee hugged you so tight that you passed out, he did it to tenten to so naruto's pissed.'

'Um… naruto?'

'Yea the blonde boy.'

'Who is the girl holding him back from hurting that boy?'

'Well the girl is temari and the boy shes holding him away from is lee the one that hugged you.'

'Oh well thank you sasuke' She smiled at him.

'um your welcome.'

She walked over to the group. 'excuse me!'

They ignored her. She sighed. 'sasuke can I have some help here?'

He walked up. 'Sure'

'DOPE SHUT UP SHES OK!'

Naruto shut up and looked over at her. He smiled.

She spoke up. 'ok everyone I will now take you all inside and introduce you to the rooms best fitted for you.-'

'What about my luggage?' Ino intrupted.

She ignored her. 'As I was saying my workers will bring your bags to the rooms I pick for you. Alright now everyone follow me!'

She walked into the doors and down a hall way. She went up a flight of stairs and stopped at the first door on her right. 'Alright so remember this is my home so treat it well, ino this is your room.'

Ino opened the door and walked in for a second looking around. It was styled in purple,newely furnished. A flat screen, walk in closet, a new king bed, and its own bathroom.

She turned to her. 'Are you sure you don't have anything better for me?'

Hazina kept her smile. 'This room is yours no exceptions, now if you'll excuse me I must show the others their rooms.' She turned and walked a couple feet, then she turned to the left, another door.

'Excuse me rock lee this is your room.'

He ran in. It was exactly like ino except it was styled in green. 'THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!'

He went to hug her and she held up a hand to keep him from touching her. 'No more hugging please.'

He smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry'

'Its fine' Then she turned again and went up more steps.

She stopped at a door right at the stairs. 'Excuse me temari this is your room'

She stepped forward and looked in. It had a flat screen, bathroom, walk in closet, king bed, and a small reading area, it was styled in a dark yellow. She smiled. 'I love it thanx'

She smiled. 'your welcome' She turned to the group. 'ok so whos left? Hm… naruto, tenten, kiba, and sasuke?' Alright then naruto I think you would like this one.'

Directly across from temari was another door. She opened it, exactly like temaris except it was orange.

'Thanx hazina-chan!' He hugged her lightly.

'Your welcome'

She walked down farther and came opon two more doors. 'Tenten this one is yours' she pointed to the one on the right. 'And kiba this one is yours and akamarus.' She pointed to the one on the left.

The both went inside and found that they were just like temari's and naruto's except tentens was styled brown with a hint of green and kibas was styled red with a hint of brown.

They both said thank you and went in their rooms.

'looks like you're the only one left sasuke, this way.'

She went up another flight of stairs and came to a hallway with two doors, one on either side of the hallway. She walked to the one on the right. 'This ones yours.'

He walked inside.

A flat screen, king size bed, reading area, its own bathroom, jumbo closet, balcony and a second room inside it that looked like a living room. It was styled black with hints of blue.

'Well I hope you like it, my rooms across the hall you can come look if you like.'

She walked into the room, it was exactly like his except the room had no in general styleing color, there were several colors. The only difference was that she had an extra room onto the two she already had, it looked like a music room, there were drums, guitars, a grand piano, violens, fiddles, harmonicas, you name it .

'Wow…' He spoke

She laughed lightly. 'You know my music room is sound proof if you wanna hear a song?'

'Can you play alice?'

She smiled. 'Sure that's one of my favorites.'

She walked over to her piano and pressed a few keys to get herself started, then she played.

**'Tripping out, spinning around**

**im underground, i fell down**

**yeah i fell down**

**im freaking out!**

**where am i now?**

**upside down and i cant stop it now!**

**you cant stop me now! oh!**

**i, ill get by!**

**i, ill survive!**

**when the worlds crashing down, when i fall and hit the ground**

**i will turn myself around, dont you try to stop me!**

**i, i wont cry'**

Piano solo

**'ill play the game but i cant stay**

**ive got my head on straight**

**And im not gonna change, im not gonna change**

**ill win the race, keep up with the pace!**

**todays the day, that i start to pray!**

**you cant get in my way! no!**

**i, ill get by**

**i, ill survive**

**when the worlds crashing down, when i fall and hit the ground**

**i will turn myself around, dont you try to stop me!**

**i, i wont cry...**

**i found myself in wonderland**

**get back on my feet again.. **

**is this real? is it pretend?**

**ill take a stand, untill the end!**

**i, ill get by**

**i, ill survive**

**when the worlds crashing down, when i fall and hit the ground**

**i will turn myself around, dont you try to stop me!**

**i, i wont cry**

**i, ill get by**

**i, ill survive**

**when the worlds crashing down, when i fall and hit the ground**

**i will turn myself around, dont you try to stop me!**

**i, and i wont cry..'**

'That was amazeing'

'Oh not really'

As she stood up sasuke thought he saw something pink and shook his head. Theres no pink on her.

'Well im going to go to bed now, goodnight sasuke'

'Uh night' And he left to his room.

**Song lyrics are in bold-**

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
